


climax

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: Depression and obsession。





	climax

**Author's Note:**

> 出轨，现实向，假的，三观不正真的。  
> 互相绿帽最为致命。

 

_**/Depression and obsession doesn't mix well,/** _

 

我操了个中东妞，身上那股子羊肉串味没把我恶心死。

但她身材好，我皱着鼻子，把羊肉串带去通风好的阳台，在月光下，让她给我口。我抽着她给我卷的烟，漫不经心的打量着她赤裸的身体。白色的光从那麦色的双乳间穿过，插入羊肉串跪着紧闭的双腿之间，像是我的精液洒在上面。

羊肉串的奶子大，低头俯身吃我鸡巴的时候，双球受重力影响变得尖锐，在我的大腿上磨蹭又扁平的像个巧克力奶酪蛋糕，乳尖粗糙硬挺，隔得我难受。我伸出手按住羊肉串的头，让她吃的更深。喉咙的温热紧致，还有舌苔的粗粒摩擦着，爽的我叹气。我摸住她的奶子，在手里用力，挤压变形，耳朵里听到女人喉咙深处颤抖的呻吟。

突然想起来我有段时间喜欢奶子小的，那时我常把她们眼睛蒙上，关上灯，光看着身体，为什么要这样做？我笑了，因为这总能让我回忆起那具年少的柔软肉体，这些女人比他更细腻温暖，但没有一个有他的那双眼睛，那双望着我无限依赖的眼睛。

 

“操。”

我好像听见了那句沙哑尖细又委屈的“哥哥”，快射的时候我把女人推开，她聪明的伸出舌头，深邃的蓝眼睛望着我的鸡巴，等待施舍。我的子孙溅了她一脸，几滴落在了她的大腿上，与之前的月光重合。她贪婪的用手指拨弄着脸上的液体，含在嘴里啧啧作响，她知道怎么讨好一个男人的自尊心。

真好，我想着，操，我有病吧。这么多逼不爱，就他妈惦记一个男的屁眼。

 

我现在和那个男人是情侣关系。我知道我一定会和我的弟弟和好，他是我培养的孩子，属于我的完美情人。

然而一切都跑偏了。我的完美情人恨透了我，因为他爱我，我洋洋得意，看着小孩情绪失控，记住哥哥吧，一辈子都别忘记这份痛苦。我总这样告诉自己那次的分别是让弟弟离不开我的天赐。可哪来的天赐，我自己踏上的飞机，自己选择的道路。是我掌控了人生，然后走向我内心期待的方向。我的弟弟那个时候似乎并不属于我人生的一部分，或者说他是我的一部分，与我一同前行，只不过我先走一步，我早知道他会重新与我一体，那时候不知是我的自信，还是他的留恋，让我们再次结合。小孩子在后来怨得恨，放得轻，真的记了我一辈子。

 

羊肉串坐在我的身上，为我戴好套子，下体吃了进去。我抬头望着她，嘴里的烟升起浅浅的烟雾，“你叫什么来着？”

“你不用知道。”

妈的，连英语都带着味。我不是种族歧视，我喜欢这个女的，技术好，漂亮，不用我操心。不像我弟弟，傻乎乎什么都要我照顾。那是以前，现在好像变了些，说实话我并不喜欢。

 

女人搂住我，奶子和逼都蹭着我摇晃，我摸上她的脸，一言不发，抬手吸烟。

我弟弟也爱抱我。以前训练很累，他被骂了，又哭了，眼睛红肿。他抱着我，头靠在我肩上。

他说他要回家了，公司不要他了。

我说不会，你是独一无二的。

我记得我还说，有人来了，你可以搂住我的脖子，靠我近点。这样别人不会看见你哭了。

其实那个时候根本没有人，昏暗的训练室只有我们靠在墙角。可他做了，他听我的话，抱着我，眼泪湿了我的衣领，我的脖子被他呼吸和抽泣弄得痒。但我心里却莫名的满足，我摸着他的背，我安抚他。

我是他的全部，那个时候。

 

我突然对身上的女人毫无兴趣，但骑虎难下，我扔掉手里的烟，抓住羊肉串的细腰快速猛烈的操弄，想要快点结束。

她叫的骚，我笑的无聊。

好无聊，一切都好无聊。

 

_**/I'm poisoned and my body doesn't feel well,/** _

 

亲爱的黄子韬，你的爱人是个loco。

我在酒吧摇晃，手里端着褐色的液体，耳朵里爆炸起dj的节奏。这是我和黄子韬异地的第九天，他会在第十三天的时候来找我。我现在需要的是等待，和充实自己的时间。

我跳起愚蠢的舞蹈，是个疯子，但酒吧里比我疯的人多了去了，没人注意我。嘴里含住杯中的酒，我仰起头，看向粉紫的灯管，两性打光如同情色的前调，我不用咽下口中的酒，前调便让我迷醉。我搞砸了，迷失关系。

 

黄子韬成功了，他回来了，回到我的体内，我的生命中，远比我想的要有活力，大概因为他也从未真正离开过。

我们重新在一起的事情没几个人知道，即使我们足够张扬，只能说以前的故事让人印象深刻，悲剧永远牛逼。

不过挺好，我们一起去逛超市，也不会被人认出。我牵着他的手，他靠着我，谁都不想去碰购物车。他嘴刁，我伺候着，在蔬菜架前挑挑选选了快半个小时，他就在一边拿着手机，我原以为他是在玩，后来抬眼才发现这人在给我拍照。我问他这么喜欢哥的吗？他说是啊。我有那么一瞬想要无视周围人的目光，拽下两人的口罩在白日里接吻，手里拿着一把香菜也无所谓。

然后我吻了，可我顾及，我把小孩拽到无人问津的日用品角落，与他亲密，握着他的腰，他环着我的背，小嘴笑嘻嘻接吻的时候也不老实，要和我说话，不怕咬住舌头。

“我看了你的电影。”

我眼皮一挑，那桃花半开，手指收回贴住我的脸，“好帅啊，比梁朝伟还帅。”舌尖缠绕，冲破不了爱情，深陷其中。

我想干他，要那朵桃花为我盛开。但我忍住了，忍到了超市停车场的车里。

 

我终于咽下口中的酒，这样我便换一杯。

一晚上换了多少杯，跳了几支舞，我不记得，但我记得我喝多了。

第二天醒来下体赤裸，露着鸟躺在泳圈上浮在自家游泳池水面，上面穿着整齐的西服外套，嘴角口水都固结在脸颊，屁股湿得恶心，怀疑会不会得皮肤病。

可是不想动，浑身无力。烂屁股就烂吧，我望着天，今天天气不好，乌云密布，样子要下雨。话说我昨晚是怎么回来的？我的裤子跑哪了？

想不起来。四周一片寂静，我下意识的哼起歌来。是时间煮雨，昨晚我跟跟个神经病一样拽着酒吧dj要他切时间煮雨，我为大家献唱一首。那时候内心想的谁的脸，是我亲爱的弟弟，是我说要放在心上的人。

我嗓子干涩，哼的像鸭叫，突然脸上一湿，呵，我真是个神情忧郁的美男子，唱着唱着哭起来。

又一湿，这次是我的鸡巴，我操，喝多了漏尿？我急的想坐起来看看我的金枪有没有问题，结果一个失衡，三百六十度翻进了泳池。脑子一下进水，和里面迷幻的色彩交融，清楚了场景。

 

水底是五彩斑斓的天空，也有可能是宇宙，毕竟我是个e.t，来自另一个galaxy。我想要伸手触摸，指尖举起，色彩流淌，红色、黄色、黑色、银色还有蓝色。它们混合在一起，以一种奇妙的配比相互衬托，美的出彩。我好奇手指有没有沾上颜色，准备收回胳膊，却被人抓住了手，那是一只突破了颜色禁锢的手，冲破水底天空展露着纯洁的透明，在一片蓝色之中泛着浅浅亮光，我并不怕，我反而担心，他在里面会不会难受啊？我使出全身的力气，肚子都绷得紧，那只手的主人终于被我从浓重的色彩中拽了出来。

浑身无色赤裸的人，是我亲爱的弟弟啊。

 

在水里他与我十指紧扣，我看得清他又无法分辨。我想对他笑笑，他却先对我笑了。通过他的笑容，穿透身体我看见了依然流淌的颜色。他开口了，即使在水里我也听得一清二楚。

 

他说我长得好看，我是他爱的人。

我说你夸夸我。

他说那太肤浅。

 

我憋不住气了，平静的浮在水面上，手里什么都没有，泳池也是普通的无趣。

好吧我他妈没哭，这鸡巴也没出问题，是下雨了。雨滴打在脸上，我伸展胳膊和大长腿，像个大字飘起。

 

总结而言，我真的喝多了。

 

雨越下越大，砸的我脸痛。我套着泳圈挣扎回屋，直奔浴室，身上的感觉味道太恶心，头还晕，洗澡都不敢动作大，怕头痛。

我又想起来刚刚泳池里的黄子韬，关于水关于他，还有这个浴室，这些线索让我回想起我俩的第一次。

 

那天本不是一个适合做爱的日子。黄子韬又被训了，接受惩罚在练习室加练到凌晨两点，回宿舍的时候人都睡了，他浑身是汗，非要洗澡。因为深夜，他格外害怕，站在一堆睡着的哥哥面前不知道如何是好。这个时候我醒了，我是被他用手指戳醒的。生气吗？原本生气，但看见小孩一脸疲惫红着眼，可怜兮兮伸着食指蹲在自己床前的时候，我不生气了，我想抱抱他。

我打着哈欠站在浴室门口玩手机，睡意已经随着黄子韬洗澡的水流声没了影子，我不记得自己陪小孩洗过几次澡，又等过他几次，一开始还在计数，想要斤斤计较，追究谁付出的更多，但后来什么时候忘记了数字？大概是黄子韬惨兮兮肿着耳朵与自己佩戴情侣耳饰的时候，我们耳洞在一个位置，像是连接互相的黑洞，我总觉得我说的情话会从他的耳朵里再传回我的，告诉自己你听听你说的什么鸡巴玩意，天真浪漫的誓言是在骗哪个小姑娘。

别说，我还真没想骗这个叫黄子韬的姑娘，他正在赤身裸体，与我一墙之隔。

黄子韬今年十八岁，刚刚成年，但我已经熟知他的身体。我们喜欢的纯粹，色欲来得猛烈，他帮我，我帮他，手口都用过，可就是没人越过粉色柏林墙，与对方建立爱情的基础。

年少的我对性保持开放的态度，是在遇见黄子韬之前，在他之后，我变得拘束，我对着少年鲜活的身体无从下手，有几次都是黄子韬的小手覆上我的，嘴巴凑的近，细细的少年音问我：“你喜欢我吗？”我说的肯定，“喜欢啊。”然后推开他炽热的身体。我怕，但我不知道我在怕什么。

 

“哥哥。”小孩的声音突然从门口传来，我转过身子，宿舍厕所的门是磨砂的，可以看见黑乎乎的人影，黄子韬原本纤细的腰身被分子物质模糊边缘，似乎是个幻影。

他的手贴在门上，我问：“怎么了？”

他说：“我真的很差吗？”

我一瞬间的回答：“你不差。”我的手摸了上去，与黄子韬的重叠，太好了我的手可以完美的包裹住他的，把他藏在我的手掌之后，“一点都不差。”除了有时候跳舞不好，唱歌跑调，韩语磕巴，说话没门，都挺好。

小孩的手滑落，他蹲了下来，大概在抱着自己。“吴亦凡。”

“嗯？”我懒得去纠正他的称呼。

“你抱抱我。”浴室的门被一只冒着热气的手打开，我透过门缝看见里面缩成一团的黄子韬，长长的头发没了皮筋又沾了水，贴在脸上脖子上，还有我遐想已久的锁骨上，他把自己藏得严实，一双长腿弯着，脚趾展开，如同躲在母亲子宫中生长的天使，天使向我伸出了他的翅膀，不知道是六对中的哪一对，“你愿不愿意？”

 

之后的一切都那么重要。我操了他，我进入了我的弟弟，我把他压在墙上，手里是不知道是什么的乳液，我塞进黄子韬的后穴，连同我的两根手指，水流开的大，声音足矣遮住我们制造的噪音，却遮不住我在他耳边的喘息，和他嘴里根本克制不住的呻吟和啜泣。

我吻着他的后颈，手上套弄他的东西，我太了解他，知道怎么样的节奏让他硬的最快，也知道怎么样让他在高潮的瞬间被我掌控。他快射了，扭头讨我的一个亲吻，我咬住了小孩的嘴唇，一点点深入，我都还没有进去，他不能高潮，我要让他因为我的鸡巴而高潮，我这样恶意的想着，于是我控制了他，我让他哭泣着求我，那双桃花眼全是我赐予的情色。

我说，乖，等等哥。

鸡巴进到黄子韬体内的时候，我差点秒射，幸亏咬住了牙，憋了回去，这他妈太爽了。这不是我的第一次，但是是我爱情里的第一次。

我像每个愣头青一样痴迷于鸡巴进出时黄子韬屁股的震颤，和少年无法抑制的急促呻吟，我看见那粉红的穴肉是如此的依赖我的鸡巴，和他的主人一样缠人，黄子韬快要站不住脚，我贴紧他的身体，全身用力稳住他，又加快了速度。

他哭喊着我的名字，这让我红眼，一个少年的爱欲比av大赏金牌得主更懂得让人发狂，回归野兽的本能。

我射的时候小孩早已泣不成声，双腿打颤，不知道是练舞累的还是被我操的，我在他的脖子上留下了印记，我对此不满足，我希望我的精液可以进入他的体内，和他血液合二为一，以后他的每一次呼吸，每一秒的延续都有我的参与，是我让他活了下去。

但当我退出他的身体，乳白色的精液还是顺着他的大腿内侧缓缓滑落，我们彼此分离。他趴在墙上好奇的用手触碰，似乎是在缓和性欲得到满足后的空虚感，良久才翻身与我对视，指尖还有着我的子孙，他张口含住，笑得傻兮兮。

“好恶心啊。”他嫌弃的吐舌头，嘴里还打着嗝，刚刚哭惨的后遗症，“以后哥只恶心我一个人吧。”

我不敢回答，我吻了他，为了避免这个问题的深入，我用舌头深入了他。

不过，精液的味道是真的恶心。

 

我拥有了他的第一次，他开心的哭泣，我羞耻的心悸，因为我是如此兴奋于我是他的唯一，就算乘人之危，他也是我怀中的弟弟，和我有着一样身体穿刺的人，疼痛都经历过一样的，他还有什么不能是我拥有的？

 

直到现在，我依然觉得我拥有黄子韬的一切。我洗完了澡，套上浴袍，准备去卧室睡觉，一扭头却看见一个红色的物体。

 

妈的，我啥时候把泳圈也拿进来了。

 

_**/I hate her, it's hard to love how I feel my stomach turning,/** _

 

我长痘痘了，应该是火锅吃多了。

距离黄子韬回来还剩三天，我坐在沙发上，拿起手机和他打电话。他去了韩国，我让他别去，他问我为什么，我哑口无言，佯装生气，他却挂掉了我的电话，因为要登机。

那都是我操之前的那个羊肉串的时候的事了，我当时要操人前，发短信问他到了没，等羊肉串被操完去洗澡，他回了我，简单明了两个字“刚到”。

 

之后的联系都是断断续续，问他玩得开心吗？今天又见了谁。他说开心，在和朴灿烈一起。听到熟悉的名字，我没多大反应，只是我记得这人和黄子韬并不熟悉。

我拨打了他的电话，我问他：“在哪？”

黄子韬呼吸微喘，“刚到酒店。”

“我想见你。”

其实我想操你。

“好啊。”

好在黄子韬懂我。

 

我看着手机屏里的黄子韬，骚货脱得精光，把手机放在支架上，对着镜头搔首弄姿。

“把屁股撅起来给我看看。”那圆润挺翘的肉团冲着我摇晃，我让他像我操他一样操自己，黄子韬乖乖听话，把自己放的像个展柜里的模特，“这样吗？”我听他说，是韩语，这还是入乡随俗，语言都切换了。我挺喜欢黄子韬说韩语，特别是软乎乎的靠着我，在我耳边喊哥哥，队长。

“用韩语叫声哥哥听听。”

小孩把自己搞得要高潮，嘴里叫喊着哥哥的韩语，我手下也加快速度，鸡巴硬的像个棒槌。

“你抱抱我吧。”黄子韬冲着镜头说，他笑的害羞，“和之前一样。”

哪个之前？在韩国宿舍的那一次吗？我快要到达顶峰，神智不清，大脑一热，说了韩语，“好。”依稀间我似乎出现了耳鸣，声音好像变得立体。

我射了，用纸巾收拾着，黄子韬裸着身子蹦到我的面前，手机屏幕里的他眼角泛红，还含着薄薄的泪，我说我不开心，我想摸摸他，像他说的一样抱住他。黄子韬安慰我，却显得心不在焉，就算他表现的全神贯注，我也知道他的睫毛颤抖是因为别的事情，为了什么，我猜想是一个给我的惊喜。

我挂了电话，数着手指，盼他回来的日子。

 

第二天晚上，我又去了酒吧，为了散心，反正无事可干。不出意外，我和一个英国女人看对了眼，你情我愿，我们回了我的房子，我没喝酒，格外清醒。

我操完了那个女人，damn，真的爽。女人伦敦腔听的我浑身舒畅，感觉上了个皇室，她说她去拿点喝的，我说随你宝贝。

我抽完了一支烟，女人还没回来，我奇怪了，这是去门口便利店买水去了？我套上裤子，没穿内裤，松松垮垮甚至可以看见耻毛，反正都做过了，没什么见不得人，这样还舒服。我就下了楼，嘴里叫着baby，低头揉着头发。

“你叫哪个呢？”熟悉但不该现在响起的中文，我惊的抬头，对上一双含笑的桃花眼，日，我的宝贝们在一起喝蔬菜汁。

我急忙把裤腰带系好，指甲扣住了肉，夹住了毛，疼的我呲牙咧嘴。

黄子韬看见了，放下手里的蔬菜汁，迈着轻盈的步伐来到我身前，体贴的用小手给我整理裤子，在我的鸡巴上暧昧的按压，“这个姐妹够辣，吴亦凡你可真牛皮。”

 

原谅我，宝贝。你说你下周一回来，然而现在周五。

 

黄子韬表现的冷静，甚至送女人出了屋子，他转身对我说，“饿了，要吃炸鸡。”

我没敢说我不吃炸鸡，点点头，叫了外卖。

然后，他靠在我怀里，我们一起看球赛，吃炸鸡，他还是哑着嗓子细细的叫上一句“哥”，会给我一个油乎乎的亲吻，仿佛刚刚的闹剧是场梦。

 

但，并不是。

 

过了两天，我去录音室工作，然后去酒吧，应朋友喝了一局。在门口吹风了半天，问朋友身上还有味吗？朋友嫌弃的瞅了我一眼，“就你那脸，哪个不知道你喝多了啊？”

那也没法，得回家了。

 

我和黄子韬到现在没做过，不知道是为什么，我没碰他，他也不想碰我。我坐在车里，副驾驶放着下午买的红玫瑰，俗气，但黄子韬喜欢。

刚到家门口，在鞋柜的地方，我就知道黄子韬还是对撞见我和别的女人做爱耿耿于怀，我看见了一双女人的鞋，不属于这栋房子。

玫瑰花被我放在餐厅桌子上，我上了楼，头因为喝了酒的原因，晕乎乎的并不生气，我接受了。

 

我推开卧室的门，看见床上的黄子韬，黑色的短毛服帖乖巧，是个未成年学生的样子。但他又脸色潮红，眼皮粉红，身子桃红，小嘴叼着烟，半身赤裸靠在床头，还剃了毛，光溜溜的像个姑娘一样，腰身纤细与床头之间弯成绝美的弧度，是我操他时他能搂住我的背坐在我鸡巴上抖屁股的弧度。

他的那双眼睛毫不胆怯与我对视，他被操过了，我肯定着，这样的眼神我最清楚，不仅被操过了，还被操透了。

 

我听见了浴室里的动静，扭头看谁会从里面出来。我预料过这些，以至于现在脑子里闪过太多的人脸。

然而我的弟弟总能让我防不胜防。

上次的伦敦妞裸着身子，身上落水，傲人的双峰随着她大长腿的伸展一抖一抖，我记得，我操她的时候奶子也是这样颤的。她看见我，用手摸了下我的脸，印了个吻，打声招呼，接着头也不回的坐到了黄子韬身边，捡起地上的衬衫扣上，她穿好裤子，顺了几下湿漉漉的头发，弯下一米八的身体，给床上软呼呼的男人一个吻。

 

“goodbye，beauty.”

beauty？beauty？你他妈叫谁呢？我气的十分清醒，瞳孔涣散扩大，样子肯定很吓人，因为黄子韬怕了，眼神动摇了，但他还是保持着嘲讽上扬的嘴角。

女人走的时候冲我笑了，身经百战的我读懂了那个笑，下次继续啊老弟，操你老婆爽歪了。

女人脚步声消失了。我和床上抽烟的黄子韬对视，都不说话。

 

终于，烟抽完了，他开口了，“你喝大了？”

“爽吗？”

他没说话，我眼睛死死的盯着他，阴森恐怖。黄子韬拉开灰色的被子，大长腿交错，踩在地上，脚尖踮起，站直身子。

妈的，他的大腿内侧还有牙印。

 

黄子韬的身体是真的美，无论是胸肌还是柔软线条优美的腰，以及那双堪比模特的长腿，都是我摸了一遍又一遍也舍不得放手的宝物。现在这个宝物搂住了我的脖子，那双桃花眼和红润的唇瓣做着情人的动作，他像是在跳舞，慢悠悠晃动自己的屁股和腰。

我的手摸上他的脖子，贴着他的脸。

那张唇一张一合。

 

“she fucked me so good。”

yeah，fucked。

“女的技术都比你好，凡哥，丢人吗？”

真是恶心他妈给恶心开门，恶心到家了。

 

我单手掐住了黄子韬的脖子，把他压在床上，手在用力，我拉开裤拉链撸了几下半硬的鸡巴塞进了黄子韬的屁股里，紧致顺滑，还有刚刚被操过的湿软。我抽插起来，黄子韬被我掐的憋红了脸，两双手死死的扣紧了床单，就是没碰我。眼角泛红像是要流下来红色的鲜血，但他没有反抗，只是死死的看着我，嘴里勉强的挤出凄惨的声音，是小猫被抛弃的无助求救。

我们的身体发出交合的击打声还有器官摩擦的水声，他的鸡巴硬了顶着我的衣服他的腹肌。他爽了，他要高潮，但我感觉他要死了。

我松开了手，我在干什么，我是疯了吗？我知道我刚刚做了什么，一清二楚，我开始自我安慰，刚刚那是魔鬼，撒旦，狠毒的该隐。而我是黄子韬的哥哥。我不会无缘无故这样对自己的弟弟。

无论怎么自我欺骗，黄子韬拼命的咳嗽声都是因为我，事实就是我差点掐死了我的弟弟。

而他却被我干的射精。

 

我看见了他脖子侧面的吻痕，我不记得这是前几天就有，还是刚刚女人留下的，我气愤的咬了上去，好像嫌之前的暴行还不够过分，又让黄子韬痛的抱住了我的肩膀，指甲狠狠的划过。

这场性事，无言却让我们都满足。

不伦不类，失去理智。我抽出自己的东西，倒在他的身边，视线停在黄子韬的脖子上，出现了淤青。

他那双眼睛瞪着我，说恨可能有一点，说爱那就犯规了。和之前一样，他小口呼吸缓了一会，在下床之前，狠狠的在我肚子上打了一拳，不愧是练家子的，我痛的直不起腰，连喊都喊不出来，怀疑自己肝脏破裂。

 

“妈的，一个两个都是暴力狂。”

他不管屁股里留下的我的东西，走向浴室，在门口转身看向我，嘴一扯，“吴亦凡，给你脸，别不要脸。”

“陪你玩，因为我喜欢你，我心大。”那双眼睛哭了，“但我和你不是一类人。”

“我向善，我信佛，懂？”

是生理反应，还是性格使然，我好奇。

 

_**/We let our lips do all the talking and now I'm nothing,/** _

 

这么多年，我操过不少逼，年龄层次跨度不小，没意思的、技术好的还是雏儿我都试过，但我发现我就惦记着一个洞，黄子韬的。

所以我跑下了楼梯，想看看小孩还在不在家里，他是不是又走了。

黄子韬没有，他坐在餐桌边，手里拿着我给他买的玫瑰花，身上穿着我的浴袍，他看见了狼狈的我，眼睛不眨，与我对视。

 

我告诉他我爱他，他要我证明。

prove it。

 

我说不出话，他走了。

连一个吻都没留给我呢。

但他带走了我的花。

可是没了他，我周围连朵花都没有。

 

黄子韬和我的花走了十三天，他又去了韩国，我真不懂韩国有什么东西那么吸引他？去做代购吗？那美国代购不好吗，我给他供货。

 

我躺在床上，给黄子韬发微信，他回我了，内容像个同事。我说你发发语音好不好，他听话，给我说他很忙，暂时不聊了。

 

不如不说。

 

我摸着自己的鸡巴，手机熟练的点开黄子韬以前给我发的甜甜的语音，我都收藏了。ipad调出黄子韬的ins，想看看最近几天的照片想选个合心意的撸一发，我眼睛停在了一张黄子韬的合照，和一个男的。

是个丑逼，没我帅的，都是丑逼。他离黄子韬近，我皱眉，以为我养出来的弟弟谁都能碰啊？

我对着这张照片开始撸，手机里放着黄子韬的语音。沙哑的声音和撒娇的语气，这让我兴奋。

 

我已经幻想出了我怎样在这个丑逼面前操自己的宝贝弟弟，深入浅出，让小孩抓着我的背，嘴里带着哭腔呻吟我的名字，吴亦凡，我的好哥哥，我的daddy。然后我会把我们的结合部位展示给那个丑逼，好好看看，你爹我长得帅鸡巴大操的这妞喘不上气。

给丑逼个机会，允许他对着我和我的弟弟撸，丑逼长得一脸秒射的样子，看看爹的持久不败，这样的鸡巴才能喂饱顶级的bitch。

 

我射在了纸巾上，随手扔在垃圾桶里，拿着电话给黄子韬打：“回来。”

我看着天花板，等待电话那头的回复，又是长久的沉默。我听他的呼吸都安心的不得了，他还与我一起。

他终于开口，语气颓废，好像很累，“我他妈疯了整天因为你作贱自己，别再给我打电话了，求你了。”

 

电话被我扔在被子上，我抱住一个枕头，上面残留的黄子韬的味道早已消失殆尽。

 

我的弟弟他什么都知道。

he knew。

 

_**/And all I think I'm just obsessed with you./** _

 

我的演唱快要开始，是时候回国了，但我和黄子韬还没有和好。我的bitch说他受够了我，恶心我的谎言。但我是个人啊。我就像个罪犯、杀人犯，用极端的方式去爱他。黄子韬也乐在其中，他是我的共犯同谋。以前我们偷偷跑到无人问津的国外小城市，正大光明牵着手在街道上，他要买东西，我陪他，不知道什么牌子的衣服他一件件试，问我好不好看，要我给他搭配。我说不好看，他也不生气，呲着牙贴紧我和我接吻，在一件件的廉价衣服后面，我们有太多不为人知的爱情故事。

但我们搞砸了一切，喝酒，泡吧，就为逃避痛苦。我们周一吵架，周二做爱，周三疑问，周四解答，周五分手，周六纠缠，周日和好。

 

我们会跟着夕阳红旅行团，穿上情侣装，在一群老奶奶老爷爷中登山看风景。他体力比我好，我爬不动了就被他抓着走，小孩嘴里嘀咕教育我要锻炼身体，多多和自然接触，呼吸新鲜空气。

我会贱兮兮的在一堆游客的后面吻他，“我多和你接触就行，百岁无忧。”他便笑得傻，仰着小脸，环住我的手，说我骗子、传销。

有的时候被不明所以的老人看见了，他们问我们，“你们这样父母多难过。”

我说，“不用您担心。”心里想的是管你们屁事。然后又会有老人指指黄子韬，说：“小伙子，你是不是上过电视，我眼熟你啊。”

我搂住笑的开心的小孩，毕恭毕敬，“这是我老婆，他不像任何人。”

黄子韬就会用一种看傻逼的眼神与我对视，掐我的腰，让我别笑的露牙龈，也别说他是我老婆。我偏不，小孩就会追着我打我，让我叫他爸爸。没大没小，乱了辈分。

最后我们在山顶，迎着日出，拥抱接吻，约定未来。

 

我还在厕所追忆感伤，突然有人给我打电话，凯萨琳娜，鬼知道我记忆里有多少个凯萨琳娜。我没兴趣去回忆她，但她一通又一通，fine，i take it。如果老子爽了，下次还来找你。

迟早有一天要遭到报应。我洗完澡收拾干净身子，睡裤松垮的穿着，从洗漱台拿出药瓶，倒出一粒维生素，今日份我早已经吃够了，但我还是咽了下去，甜滋滋，可惜和黄子韬嘴里甜美味道相差甚远。看着镜子里脸上的胡子，我摸了摸，算了没必要剃。

我答应了凯萨琳娜的邀请。即使我知道他与她天壤之别，即使知道他和她感觉完全不一样，但我依然寻欢作乐。真希望我能拒绝，算了，还是再喝杯酒，抽烟吧。

我是个虚伪的人，我心知肚明。握紧手中药瓶，我甚至在镜子里看不见真正的自己。

我写歌，我说他想要自由，我给他。但我从来没有做到过。因为我还写过一首歌，他被放在我的心上，想把我的心挖走，是不可能的，我贪生怕死。

药瓶被我捏的变形，我要见他，我必须要见他，冲出厕所，拿起手机给经纪人打电话。

 

我放了凯萨琳娜的鸽子，回了北京，尽可能做到无人所知。我给经纪人说回国要准备演唱会，但我却来了黄子韬他家门口，鬼知道他在不在家。

 

我打了电话，很好，至少这次没被拉黑，“我在你家门口。”

“你到底想干什么？”小孩回的快，还有狗叫声。

“想你。”

黄子韬打开了门，两条狗围着我打转吼叫，他抱着胳膊，皱眉说道：“那你去qq音乐听听你和赵丽颖的歌，要不去人家家坐坐，还能见见小孩，你不是喜欢吗？”

“黄子韬……”

“我约了鹿哥和嫂子来家里吃饭，你赶紧走，我们真的玩完了，别找我了。”小孩送给我一个白眼。

我的火气也上来了，弯腰把两只狗抱在怀里，对他们的主人说：“你能不能别这样？”

“我怎么样了？”黄子韬笑得嘲讽。

 

我吻住了那张因为生气微微嘟起的嘴巴，黄子韬回应了我，我忘记手里的狗，开心的想要抱住他，却被一把推开。

 

“你是真的厉害，我服气。”

“那也是对你。”

“我操啊，吴亦凡你他妈够了。”

“我离不开你，你也别离开我。”

 

黄子韬被我的话气到失笑，他伸手要狗，“你他妈闭嘴，狗给我。”

“就算我不说，你也明白，你离不开我。”

“你他妈别自作多情可不可以？”

“你自己说，到底是谁在自作多情？”

我把kandy递给了他，小家伙一双黑黝黝的圆眼无助的看看我看看黄子韬，纠结了一下小声汪着。

“那你把我的花还给我。”

“你他妈傻逼啊，滚。”

可惜没人理会kandy的叫声，我怀里的蓝陨倒开心的很，伸着爪子要舔我。

“还给我，要不然你和我走。”

“花早没了，我扔在机场了，带不走。”

蓝陨被我放在地上，我伸出手拉住黄子韬的胳膊，“你和我走。”

“滚。”kandy也被主人放在地上，黄子韬生气，他甩开我的手，“你算啥啊，这叫私闯民宅！”

 

我想这不行啊，在门口吵，等会邻居都出来看热闹了，就想着把黄子韬推回屋子里，关上门好好说，我这人刚下飞机，时差还没调好，脑子有点晕，方向感不行，手一个用劲推在黄子韬脸上了。

完球了。黄子韬保持着被打脸的姿势，我吓的连忙说：“宝贝，你听我说，我不是故意的。”

并没有用，我的肚子又被小孩揍了一拳，和之前一模一样的位子，痛的我挤眉弄眼。我是个男人，老被打也是会有火气的，我一步踏进去用身高压制让小孩往后退，手上捏住黄子韬的肩，嘴里还没说话，黄子韬先打开了我的手，“你别碰我。”

“你好好听我说话，我会动你吗？”我现在心里就是个炸弹，看看黄子韬点燃与否。

“关我屁事。”黄子韬伸手推了我一下，“你别再过来了，烦死了。”

 

“啊，我操，你他妈够了。”

我受不了了，我低声下气了这么久，黄子韬还真把自己当我祖宗了，我任打任骂吗？我脑子一热想要抓住黄子韬的衣领，我显然高估了自己的武力值，和低估了黄子韬的怒气值。

 

我被黄子韬一个甩肩扔在了地上，我躺在光洁的地板上痛苦呻吟，两条狗围着我俩叫，吵死了。黄子韬红着眼，一屁股坐在我肚子上，咬着嘴，打我，我操，这小兔崽子还在打我，不过还知道不能打脸啊。

我伸手要反抗，又被轻而易举的按住手腕，黄子韬力气大的惊人，我根本挣脱不开。

“操啊！”

“你他妈别逼逼了！”

我觉得我要被黄子韬打晕了，我之前是怎么把他压在身下操的？说的也是，他很少在我面前露过牙齿，他爱我，他舍不得我，更不想让我看见他不好的一面。

 

那也不是我原谅现在被暴怒的黄子韬按着打的理由，我两条腿一蹬，腰部用力，又痛的倒吸一口气。但我成功把小孩压在身下，我洋洋得意，刚要开口骂人，眼睛一花，又被黄子韬打翻在地。

说真的，搞得我有点怂逼。

 

“诶，你俩，别打啊。”

我眼睛一瞥，是鹿晗和关晓彤来了。站在门口两脸惊讶，就是鹿晗我怎么觉得你在笑呢？

“算了算了，你跟我走。”

关晓彤拉住鹿晗想让他别搀和我们的家务事，鹿晗已经不加掩饰，笑的露牙，“不行啊，韬练家子的，吴亦凡那身子骨，扛不住咋办？”

关晓彤看了眼在地上扭打的我和黄子韬，小嘴一抿，“好，那你去吧。”

鹿晗对女友的突然妥协反而犹豫要不要进去，关晓彤哼了一声，出手把男友推了进去，离那个作案现场不出三米。

宝贝，力气是不是有点大？鹿晗想要伸手挽回一下可爱的女友，只见关晓彤眨眨眼，挥挥细手，大长腿一伸，优雅关门。

 

黄子韬可能是想起来我还要搞演唱会，打了一会见我眼眶都要红了，气喘吁吁的骂了一句，给看戏的鹿晗道了声歉，说改日再约，今天他想一个人静静。

“成啊，韬，你冷静下来给我说，我把老吴带走哈。”鹿晗弯腰拉住在地上打滚的我，太鸡巴痛了，黄子韬你好狠的心，“老吴，你跟我走，让韬眼不见心不烦，快起来。”

 

日，鹿晗，我跟你有仇吗？

我也不好意思让比我矮的鹿晗搀着我，自己捂着肚子借鹿晗的手站了起来，原想和黄子韬再说几句，却见他抱着两只狗头也不回的进了卧室。

妈的，医药费还他妈没要呢。

 

“你这样有啥意思？分手啊。”

我和鹿晗及他女友三个人坐在火锅店，我喝着啤酒，对嘴里嚼着肉还在帮女朋友夹菜的鹿晗翻了个白眼。

“我爱他啊。”我回答得快，理直气壮，肚子是真的痛。

鹿晗笑了，“不是，那你倒是珍惜人家啊？你还去找别的人？”

“可我又不爱那些人。”我又是一瓶酒，我真牛皮，早知道就和黄子韬比喝酒，我喝酒能喝倒五个黄子韬。

“吴亦凡，你有病吧？”吃着花生米当听客的关晓彤没忍住脱口而出。

“你他妈才有病。”

“嗨嗨，哥们，好好说话，别对我女朋友凶。”

“而且我说的实话，你凶我有用吗？实话就是实话，改变不了。”

这小姑娘伶牙俐齿，说不过，我闷声喝酒，“你不懂。”

成年人的装逼方法之一“你不懂”。关晓彤翻了个白眼，“你这样不就相当于把韬哥交给你的感情又搞砸了吗？”

 

我半眯着眼，脑子有点晕乎，看着关晓彤，妹子撇了下嘴，“不好意思，冒犯了，当我没说。”

其实她说的没错，我是想夸来着，一时间不知道怎么开口。

是我自大作孽，伤害了对方。我知道我的所作所为很让人不解。这种感觉已经成瘾，伴我已久。我伪装的好，爱从不会说谎，但我很擅长。唯独对一人，我是成功者，又是彻头彻尾的loser。而且，伪装的好的不止我一人。

 

可他是我的命中注定，独一无二。

我的underground king。

 

我又喝多了。我没吃火锅，光喝酒，在厕所吐了一会，肚子火辣辣加上黄子韬拳头带来的疼痛，我真的好惨。

我在火锅店门口死活不愿意上鹿晗的车，我大着舌头，让他给黄子韬打电话，要不我今天就住这了，谁来都没用，除了黄子韬。鹿晗骂我疯子，可不是吗？我知道。

他前前后后打了三次，关晓彤又打了一次。鹿晗愁苦一张脸与我坐在台阶上，“老吴啊，你要不算了？”

我闭着眼摇头，想都别想，黄子韬必须来。

 

黄子韬还是来了，戴着墨镜好像就能掩饰之后哭过的红肿，他搂住我的身子把我抱起来，显然有些吃力，我不该吃那几箱赞助商给的零食，也不该深夜去火锅店找灵感，搞得我的宝贝抱我都咬牙切齿。

我不记得我头靠着他说了哪些胡话，他匆匆谢过鹿晗和关晓彤，拖着我走，完全不搭理我的“酒后真言”。

我说我不坐车，我要他牵着我走遍北京大街小巷。他又说我有病，但还是没去发动那辆骚包的保时捷，乖乖与我牵手走向人烟稀少的路上。手指稍作变动，顺从内心，十指相扣。

 

我是个艺术家，思维多元化，内心细腻。于是我给黄子韬说，“咱坐会，哥累了。”

他给我找了半天的座位，除了地上只有一辆快要报废的小黄车。他原本想给我拍拍小黄车坐垫上的土，思考片刻，拖着我的手直接把我放在车坐上。

“歇吧。”

 

我坐在小黄车上面，头抵着黄子韬的肩膀，一言不发，其实我有想说的，但怕一开口吐了。

我们都没有带口罩，毫无防备，格外大胆。要是有狗仔就玩完，也不知道这该死的勇气是谁给的。北京深夜灯火通明，我埋在黄子韬怀里，也被昏了视线。

我握住小孩低垂的手指，心想我给小黄车解个锁吧，哥载你，该死的没后座，那你坐杠上，我们骑车回家，ride or die，好不好？

黄子韬抽起了烟，我闻见了，也感受到了小孩肚子的起伏。

他叼着烟，含糊的说：“哥，演唱会我会去看，你要好好准备，我等着我男友帅翻全场，就是干！”

我抬手摸摸他的头，有气无力。

 

我眼前闪过一丝火光，他把烟拿在手里，咳嗽了几下，清清嗓子。是无用功，我还是轻松听出来他哭了。

“所以，你别再这个样子了，好不好？”

 

我笑了，差点红了眼。

操，我真的搞砸了他的人生。


End file.
